Data reconciliation is a process that is typically implemented for comparing data records from a source data system to data records in a target data system thereby ensuring that the information from the source data system has been conveyed accurately to the target data system. During data transfer, it is possible that mistakes are made in the mapping and transformation logic. Additionally, runtime failures such as network outages or broken transactions may lead to issues such as missing records, incorrect values, duplicated records, badly formatted data and the like. If such errors are not corrected, then incorrect data can be stored thereby causing malfunctioning of systems which leads to inaccurate insights which may affect customer service.